Mario
These are credits from Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Credits *'Producers': Osamu Ohashi, Keith Palmer & Ayano Murofushi *'Director': Takashi Iizuka *'Lead Game Designers': Shun Nakamura & Kenichi Kaji *'Game Designers': Hiroshi Miyamoto, Tomoko Tamura, Kota Terada, Midori Iwabuchi, Takashi Iizuka, Masaki Oka, Kouji Yasumura & Shinji Yamashita *'License & Localize Producer': Nobuya Ohashi *'Assistant': Koji Suezawa *'Lead Programmers': Takeshi Sakakibara & Hitoshi Tatemoto *'Programmers': Mitsuru Takahashi, Outa Sano, Motoyoshi Sato, Takahiro Nagata, Maki Nishimori, Hiroaki Yanagisawa, Hiroki Tokunaga, Kentaro Fujita, Kazuyuki Okada, Sho Ohhira, Tomoyuki Naito, Kazuyuki Takata, Shuji Kurino, Masato Kimura, Yasunobu Matsumura, Toshiyuki Nagaoka, Shigeru Komatsu, Hiroomi Matsubara, Yuzuru Nakamura & Hiroshi Yamaguchi *'Art Director': Kazuyuki Hoshino *'Character Artists': Shinji Matsuura, Fumiyoshi Sakauchi, Akira Higaki, Hiroki Yasumoto & Chisato Kawahigashi *'Animation Manager': Motohiro Fukui *'Animation Director': Keiichi Kizu *'Character Animators': Hiroyuki Abe, Kentaro Nina, Mieko Ajima, Ko Ishitoya, Kenji Odakura, Masashi Fukumitsu, Kiyoshi Kunimori, Tako Matsumura, Shinya Murakami, Shinji Kaneko, Eiichiro Kabe, Hideki Tanaka, Kouichi Shibuya & Shintaro Tsuchiya *'Environment Artists': Michikazu Tamamura, Hiroshi Kanazawa, Daizo Kinoshita, Jun Takeda & Nobuhiko Honda *'Production Artist': Shun Miyanaga *'Graphic UI Artists': Maiko Kobayashi, Chizuru Nakashima & Kazuyuki Hoshino *'Coordinator': Miao Miao *'Technical Support': Takahiro Kudo & Katsunori Kosuge *'Artists': Chen Wei, Guo Mi Na, Jiang Hui Xian, Zhang Wen Yu, Lu Guo Zhen, Zhang Hong Mei, Zheng You Qing, Wang Tian Gang, Kouichi Kizato, Mitsuru Kawasaki, Yuki Yamanaka, Hiroaki Banba, Naoyuki Hironaka, Satoshi Wada, Kouhei Matsumura, Chisako Nishino, Mariko Kanda, Miki Kido, Hidenobu Takemoto, Takayuki Nakamura, Ayumi Miyake, Youhei Kouno & Miho Yamamoto *'Developement Managers': Tomohiko Sato & Kenji Mitani *'Project Leader': Kenichi Kaji *'Lead Artist': Hiroyuki Shigetomi *'Developement Officers': Tetsuo Nakano, Takeshi Murata & Keisuke Makino *'CG Producer': Masahito Imamura *'CG Director': Minoru Kusakabe *'Project Manager': Chikako Tanaka *'Storyboard Artist': Hiroyuki Kinoshita *'Concept Artist': Toshiya Umeda *'Character Modeling': Takuya Imamura, Naoto Kawaguchi & Satoshi Takahashi *'Sets & Props Modeling': Hiroyuki Yagi, Hideyuki Higashi, Yoshihiro Hanada & Hideaki Makinouchi *'Lead Animator': Toshihiro Aramaki *'Animators': Tomokazu Sakamoto, Tsuyoshi Tanaka, Tatsunori Tomiyama & Takaaki Kise *'Effects': Yoshihisa Inoue *'Motion Graphics': Tomokazu Takahashi *'Matte Painting': Yutaka Yamaki *'Lighting & Compositing': Kohei Kajisa, Satoshi Tomatsu & Takuto Yamamori *'System Administrators': Yusuke Yanagisawa, Yukari Oikawa, Toru Iwata & Tsuyoshi Ando *'Software Engineer': Tatsuya Syuzui *'Administrator': Noriaki Hashimoto *'Sound Producer': Kenichi Tokoi *'Composers': Fumie Kumatani, Naofumi Hataya, Hideaki Kobayashi, Jun Senoue, Tadashi Kinukawa, Teruhiko Nakagawa & Tomonori Sawada *'Movie Sound Effects': Masaru Setsumaru & Tatsuya Maeda *'Recording Directors': Tadashi Otsubo, [[Atsushi SUSHI Kosugi]] (Beat on Beat, Inc.) & Eriko Kimura (TOHOKUSHINSHA) *'Arrangers': Masahiro Kobayashi & Tadashi Otsubo *'Trumpets': Koji Nishimura, Masahiro Kobayashi, Raymond Rook, Rik Knarren & Hessel Buma *'Trombones': Kanade Shishiuchi, Martin Schippers, Jan Bastiani & Brandt Attema *'Sax': Yoshinari Takegami *'Violins': Masatsugu Shinozaki & Jun Tajiri *'Violas': Naoko Masuda, Norman Jansen & Iris Schut *'Cellos': Shohei Uwamori, Jascha Albracht & Annie Tangberg *'Flutes': Hideyo Takakuwa & Fernande Veldhuis *'Accordion': Yoshiaki Sato *'Electric Guitar': Chewtaro Moritake *'Guitar': Jun Senoue *'Bass': Kenichi Tokoi *'Recording & Mix Coordinators': [[Hidetaka Carl Shibata]] (Power House Studio), Yoji Sugiyama (Witchcraft) & Kiyoshi Yoshida (Attic Arcade, Inc.) *'Recording Engineers': Yoshitada Miya, Naoyuki Machida (Sega Digital Studio) & Paul Pouwer (Power Sound Studios) *'Mix Engineers': Yoshitada Miya (Sega Digital Studio), Masahiro Fukuhara (Attic Arcade Studio) & Dave Darlington (Bass Hit Recording) *'Orchestra Arranger & Conductor': Larry Hochman *'Flute/Piccolo': Nola Exel *'Oboe': Irma Kort *'Oboe/English Horn': Fernando Ramirez *'Clarinet': David Kweksilber *'Clarinet/Bass Clarinet': Leo van Oostrom *'Bassoon': Janine Teepen *'Bassoon/Contra Bassoon': Helma van der Brink *'Contra Bassoon': Kaspar Snikkers *'French Horns': Dick Verhoef, Ron Schaaper, Irene Kruik & Laurens Otto *'Tuba': Perry Hoogendijk *'Percussions': Murk Jiscoot & Frank Wardenier *'Piano': Hans Vroomans *'Violins': Sarah Koch, Vera Laporeva, Marulka Gijsen, Vera van der Bie, Feyona van Iersel, Yolanda van der Valk, Doesjka de Leu, Denis Koenders & Ruben Margarita *'Double Bass': Eric Olsman *'Harp': Joke Schonewille *'Lead Sound Designer': Kenji Tani *'Sound Designer': Yasuhiko Akanishi *'Sega Characters Voice (Japanese)': Jun-ichi Kanemaru, Ryo Hirohashi, Nobutoshi Canna, Taeko Kawata, Kouji Yusa, Kenta Miyake, Nao Takamori, Daisuke Ono, Sayaka Aoki, Rumi Ochiai, Taiten Kusunoki, Daisuke Kishio & Chikao Otsuka *'Recording Producer': Takuya Ohno (TOHOKUSHINSHA) *'Recordings': Hitokuchi-zaka Studios Inc. & 4Kids Entertainment, Inc. *'Sega Characters Voice (English)': Jason Griffith, Amy Palant, Dan Green, Lisa Ortiz, Carter Cathcart, Bella Hudson, Pete Capella, Mike Pollock, Rebecca Honig, Kathleen Delaney & Maddie Blaustein *'Senior Producers': Sal Oppedisano, Patrick Riley & Akiko O'Driscoll *'Narrator': runblebee *'License Team Manager': Rentaro Nagahara *'License Coordinator': Sachiko Kobayashi *'Localization & Marketing Support': Nobuyuki Minato, Masami Nakashima & Toshie Unoki *'Publicity': Yasushi Nagumo *'Marketing': Hiroshi Utsumi & Yasushi Yamashita *'Manual Production': Yoshihiro Sakuta, Kaoru Miki, Makoto Nishino, Takashi Nishimura, Masaru Kobayashi & Hajime Ishinoda *'Product Test': Junichi Shimizu, Akira Nishikawa, Osamu Sato, Yutaka Kawasaki, Rintarou Furukawa, Ryo Tokuda, Toshiaki Matsuda, Nobuyuki Miyoshi, Koji Sasaki, Mai Yoshizaki & Ryo Yoshizawa *'QA Test': Seiji Hasegawa, Yoshihiro Narumi & Kazuya Ishiwata *'Sonic Character Supervisors': Akinori Nishiyama & Yuji Uekawa *'President & COO': Mike Hayes *'Executive VP of Corporate Planning': Hitoshi Okuno *'VP of Marketing': Sean Ratcliffe *'VP of Sales': Sue Hughes-Taigen *'VP of Product Developement': Bret Berry *'Director of Artists & Repertoire': Brain Schorr *'Technical Director': Jez Sherlock *'Assistant Producer': Mark Orillaneda *'Localization': Osamu Shibamiya *'VP of Content': John Whitmore *'Associate Creative Director': Jennifer Tsao *'Senior Director of Marketing': Rick Naylor *'Senior Brand Managers': Judy Gilbertson & Helen Lawson *'Associate Brand Manager': Ken Balough *'Senior Public Relations Manager': Tali Fischer *'Associate Public Relations Manager': Thu Nguyen *'Creative Services': Greg Ammen, Mary Disbrow, Marco Garcia, Jen Groeling, Teri Higgins, Heather Lucchetti, Bridget Oates & Carl Smolka *'Developement Operations Director': John Merlino *'Mastering Lab Supervisor': Rey Casto Buzon *'Mastering Lab Technicians': Kenneth Nacua & Christopher Rilles *'QA Manager': Mark Cartwright *'QA Supervisors': Shawn Dobbins & Demetrius Griffin *'QA Lead': Michael Baldwin *'QA Assistant Lead': Aaron Keillor *'Language Testers': Michelle Anderson, Chris Bosquez, Keith Geiser, Justin Honegger, Luke Hoppel, John Nelson, Joanna Ralston, Ben Thanyawatpokin & Rocco Viena *'Standards Supervisor': Stephen Akana *'Standards Leads': Junior Sison & Christine Letheby *'Standards Assistant Leads': Niroth Keo & Kwang-Hi Cho *'Standards Testers': Lina Ariana, Lisa Bonifacino, Kirsten Coleman, Jayson Cook, Dennis DeBernardi, Justin Edwards, Levi Hill & Luke McLaughlin *'QA Proofreading': Teressa Guest & Rick Ramey *'Hardware Technician': Matt Ellison *'Senior Web Producer': Marjorie Puruganan *'Senior Designer': Annie Shaw *'Community Managers': Kellie Parker, Kevin Eva & Sebastian Weidenbeck *'Developement Director': Gary Dunn *'Director of European Marketing': Gary Knight *'Head of Studio, Localisation': Kuniyo Matsumoto *'Head of Marketing - Ents. Team': David Corless *'Marketing Assistant': James Bray *'Publishing Manager': Nathalie Ranson *'European PR': Kerry Martyn *'Head of Creative Services': Alison Peat *'Creative Services & Multimedia Teams': Morgan Gibbons, Akane Hiroaka, Arnoud Tempelaere, Francesca Stella, Ranjan Vekaria, Ed Bostock, Elliot Kidner & Amarijit Bilkhu *'Director of Business Planning & Operations': Yusuke Suai *'Senior Purchasing Manager': Caroline van Venrooji *'Production Managers': Natalie Cooke, George Cover & Ben Howell *'Head of Online Marketing': Mike Evans *'Online Marketing Executives': Charlotte Mills & Pete Gomori *'Heads of Online Services': Adam Hance, Nick McKenzie, Ryan O'Rourke & Mike Hewitt *'Head of Legal': Nicky Boxall *'Lawyer': Mark Bennett *'Legal Executive': Saad Choudri *'Licensing Manager': Nivine Emeran *'Head of Developement Services': Mark Le Breton *'Resource Manager': Dominic Berzins *'Localisation Manager': Marta Lois Gonzalez *'Localisation Project Supervisor': Giuseppe Rizzo *'Translators': Antonella Marras, Antonio Catanese, Carole Kunzelmann, Ronan Salon, Jean-Loup Lansac, Jesus Alvarez, Marco Borrelli, Nicole Thomer, Daniela Kaynert, Jay Bennmuller, Sebastián Pérez Salguero & Luis J. Paredes *'Mastering & Equipment & Submission Manager': Dave Pither *'Senior Mastering Technician': John Hegarty *'Senior Mastering Engineer': Jigar Patel *'Mastering Engineers': Phil Adams, Arian Bavarz & Cary Vidal *'Equipment Coordinator': Roy Boateng *'Functionality Supervisor': Julie Metior *'Project Lead': Renee Teloka *'Project Monitors': Mark Cant & Simon Chang *'Senior Testers': Marc Manning, Ryan Stone & Simon Ta *'Testers': Brian Cerisola, Catherine Gouriou, Chris Dadswell & Volkan Gumus *'Standards Supervisor': Martyn Sibley *'Standards Coordinators': Mohammed Ajaib & Byron Wessels *'Standards Assistant Coordinator': Mike Hanley *'Senior Standards Technicians': Hiroki Saito & Lawrence Donohue *'Standards Technicians': Aaron Wright, Cornell Walker, Luke Harris & Russell Keawpanna *'Language QA Coordinator': Alessandro Irranca *'Language Team Leads': Pedro Ortega & Ruggero Varisco *'Language Assistant Team Lead': Stephane Ramael *'Language Senior Testers': Jan Domke & Rafael Bermudez *'Language Testers': Alessio Nesi, Pedro Gonzalez, Nicolas Faupin, Jessica Saunders, Elena Paganella, Marcus Laqua, Orfeou Lionor, Catherine Simon, Mathieu Gobeil, Michele Borlini, Chiara Canu, Lukas Gartlehner, Thomas Gillier, Maria Isabel Gonzalez, Christophe Hogommat, Juan Jose Langa, Linde Riphagen & Paolo Stanner *'Administration & Finance Coordinator': Chris Bien *'QA Administrators': Martha Mulett & Chris Geiles *'Shift Monitors': Tony Langan & Christian Bailey *'UK Marketing Director': Amanda Farr *'UK Product Manager': Jo Fawell *'UK PR Managers': Fay Burgin & Stefan McGarry *'UK Trade Marketing Manager': Clare Davis *'International Director of Sales': Alison Gould *'International Account Manager': Simon Inch *'International PR Executive': Gemma Willocks *'Managing Directors': Javier Fuentes, Jurgen Post, Markus L. Wiedemann & Darren MacBeth *'Marketing Directors': Izaskun Urretabizkaia, Johan De Windt & Gareth Gower *'Product Managers': German Fritsch & Neroli Harpur *'PR Managers': Diana Radetski, Roel Peeters & Vispi Bhopti *'Directeur General Europe du Sud': James Rebours *'Responsible Marketing': Thomas Grellier *'Chef de Produits': Alexandre Chapt *'Responsible RP': Franck Sébastien *'Attachée de Presse': Alexandra Fiore *'Marketing Manager': Henning Otto *'Senior PR Manager': Fabian Dohla *'PR Executives': Susanne Ortega & Rebecca Charalambous *'Special Thanks to': Misato Mitani, Shinobu Yokota, Takashi Tanaka, Tatsuya Shikata, Michael Dobbins, Karen Kress, Jason Kuo, Mike Hewitt & Access Communications *'Chief Producers': Hiroyuki Miyazaki & Toshihiro Nagoshi *'Executive Supervisors': Takayuki Kawagoe & Naoya Tsurumi *'Executive Producer': Okitane Usui Developed & published by The credits above are Sega 's. For Nintendo 's, see below. *'Graphic Supervisors': Yo Ohnishi, Akiko Kato & Tsuyoshi Watanabe *'Illustration Supervisors': Shigehisa Nakaue & Yusuke Nakano *'Sound Supervisors': Koji Kondo & Taro Bando *'Nintendo Character Voices': Charles Martinet, Kenny James, Caety Sagoian, Takashi Nagasako, Sam Kelly, Deanna Mustard, Kazumi Totaka, Toru Asakawa & Masato Mizuta *'European Localization Supervision - Coordination': William Romick *'French': David Causséque & Carine Mathey *'Italian': Maurizio Minunni *'German': Martina Deimel & Andrea Jähn *'Spanish': Miguel Rodríguez *'Dutch': Carsten Harmans *'Debug': Super Mario Club *'Technical Support': Shintaro Jikumaru *'Artwork': Ryo Koizumi *'Coordination': Emi Watanabe & Keisuke Nakamura *'Associate Producers': Toyokazu Nonaka, Miyuki Hirose & Yuya Sato *'Producer': Hiroshi Sato *'Senior Producer': Shigeru Miyamoto *'Executive Producer': Satoru Iwata Also published by The credits above (in middle) is Nintendo credits. For Olympic-based credits, see below. *'Executive Producer': Raymond Goldsmith *'Director, Business Affairs': Derek Mitchell *'Executive Director': Jonathan Kemp *'Visual Elements & Gameplay': Lee Cocker *'Olympic Approvals & Research': Riva Smith & Jenny Loudon *'Television & Marketing Service SA': Rebecca Perez & Lane Young *'VANOC': Laura Noges & Benjy Berger Trivia *This credits contains 3 sections: Sega '''is the biggest, '''Nintendo is medium-sized, and the ISM/IOC/VANOC (Olympic-based) section is the smallest. *'Credits running time': About approximately 5-7 minutes Category:Credits